Yuki-Kuhn
History Yuki grew up as an eccentric loving girl she was loved by her parents and the town she was very outgoing and loved everything... But not everything is a happy loving story from the age of 5 her family was being hunted by a vampire trying to get something she doesn't know what that is but she did encounter that vampire one night in an alleyway. it was dark everyone was asleep the vampire spoke to her from the dark. "So I've found you, little one." She didn't know how to react so she froze in place as he revealed himself she was shocked that this being had fangs but looked just like a normal human. "What are you standing there for are you scared that's good you should be HAHAHAHA." He laughed loudly and maniacally. She was very scared she dropped to her knees crying but the vampire didn't end up hurting her he just stood there watching, studying,... thinking. he then spoke once she was done crying. "I'm after your family little one." He said with a smirk. "NO DONT HURT MOMMA OR DADDY" She yelled. "Oh fisty one aren't ya, well then ill make a deal if you promise to be my meal for the next couple months then I won't go after your parents." his smirk went even wider he was planning something but all Yuki could do was to agree. For the next couple of months, he fed on her and changes started to happen over time she ended up getting the hateful curse that the vampire had she was slowly turning into a vampire. She was also slowly losing the thing she loved most her voice... she couldn't talk anymore. a month later when she returned home after the vampire didn't show up. when she opened the door there was blood everywhere guts on the couch and her parent's limbs made into words with blood "Thank you little one." she cried out in anger and frustration in complete sadness. when the people of the town came to see they were horrified at what had happened and blamed her for it the people she trusted now hated and despised her for it she was outcasted at just 5 years old. after traveling and surviving the best she could till she was 7 she ended up collapsing on a doorstep where tara was located they grew up together until people outcasted her too and Yuki just fallowed cause Tara was Yuki's only friend. by the age of 20 they were ready to finally adventure together they collected what they could and went to help people. : After a few adventures, they answered a call to help save the world so they went where they met a bunch of strong people who they aspired to be someday especially Yuki who hates those of the vampires who hurt people for no reason she aspires to be the strongest vampire and find a way for other vampires to take from willing creaturs and not kill for what they need. She was bestowed the power of the gods in the fight which unlocked hidden potential and hidden abilities though the power temporary it was enough for her to get a grip on these hidden abilities. Soon after though Yuki and Tara would have to part ways and during those 5 years apart Yuki only grew stronger collecting blood from those willing and killing those who would try and kill her. her journey didn't end there though she ended up meeting a young man a paladin, this paladin didn't kill her... he accompanied her on her travels they talked a lot about what their goals were and what they wanted to do and to be fully honest she had a crush on him. this paladins name was Alwin. :: During the years apart from Tara, she met many animals some even joined her on her adventure Terry the Tyrannosaurus rex and Sherry the spinosaurus. she had found a new goal her goal was to get more animals that she can friend. she just adores animals and wants to help them a lot. Personality Yuki-Kuhn is a kind gentle-hearted girl, she cares for everyone and her friends especially. She's a weird vampire she doesn't want to hurt others and would rather starve than take from them unwillingly. She's mute and writes with a pen and paper she likes to stay in her small size usually and hides in backpacks. shes very cutesy and loves cute things. 'Appearance' * Yuki's got pale skin, cold to the touch almost like shes dead but she isn't just yet... *She's got long black hair with red tips *She's 4 feet tall *She can grow to be almost any size *Shes got pink eyes *Always in a Japanese kimono Yuki in alteration *Same as above but shes got claws *Larger fangs *A Horn *Much larger *Markings on her body 'Friends' *Tara- Her best friend she grew up with whos very important to her *Thorgar- a paladin who seems nice and hasn't attacked her yet *Santa- says he will help her with alchemical blood *Ronda- Only knows her from a battle but she seems nice and is taking care of Tara *Alwin - maybe a future lover??? *Kairon- Supplier of her alchemical blood Enemies *Most paladins *ANYONE WHO HURTS TARA *Those who kill for fun *Bad Vampires